He says that he solved the Ultimate mystery
by MilissaRukia
Summary: What will Yako do now? He will not tell her what it is. He solved the mystery without her help and she has no ideal what to do.


**Story Title : He found the Ultimate mystery **

**Chapter Title :What will he do with me now?**

**Rating: Teen + For violence that might happen and the language if Godi shows up**

**Summary:. Neuro has solved the Ultimate mystery and he will not tell Yako what it was.**

**Genere: Romance/suprise/mystery**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: A.U. I have trouble staying in the time flow with the manga and Anime so I will take them to an alternate Universe to keep everyone from getting a head ache trying to figure it out .  
Spoilers maby, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dislexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**

* * *

**CHIEKO meaning "child of intelligence, wisdom"**

* * *

Yakos POV to start with.

"Chieko I have no ideal what is going to happen.  
He has solved the Ultimate mystery and he says he did it on his own without my help."  
I said as I stuffed another bite into my mouth.  
"I still do not even know what that mystery was he will not tell me.  
He says that I have to solve it for my self and when I do to let him know.  
If he does not need me what is going to happen to me?"  
I got up to walk around the room leaving Chieko sitting on the bed.  
"Before he came I had no intrest in being a detective or solving mysteries.  
It has been ten years. Ten Years!" I said waving my arms for emphasis.  
"He was gone for some of the time but even when he was gone I still worked cases.  
When he came back it was with a big flourish,  
He was pleased that I had continued to work and evolve while he was gone."  
I plopped on to my bed next to my little friend and grabbed my box of pockies and started to eat them.

"I guess I will just sit her and think about what we have done in the time since he has returned.  
We worked togehter for three years and he had to leave for three that makes six years.  
We have been traveling the world and solving mysteries whever we went.  
According to Neuro when he returned to earth four years ago he could scence the Ultimate mystery but it was not ripe yet.  
And two days ago he told me that the Ultimate mystery was on the tip of his tongue and he was ready to consume it.  
When I asked him what it was he told me that I should be able to solve it with no problem and if I didn't that I was not worthy to be his partner anymore. Neuro can be such a jerk at times. " I pouted and laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of all the times that the demon would sleep up there. Now that I think about it he has not spent the night away from me since his return from hell. Last night was the first time he was not with me in four years. And I have not seen him today.

"I was so happy when he returned to Earth and thought that I would be able to help him solve the Ultimate mystery to just find out that he has solved it and if I don't figure it out I will be useless to him. Urrrggg he is so aggervating at times.  
He is the smartest demon in hell and possibly smarter than any person on earth so how am I suspose to figure out in such a short time what it took him years to solve. What makes him think that I can solve the mystery? He acted like it was so easy, Chieko. If it was so easy why did it take him so long to solve it?" It is like I am going in circles no matter what I think of I just cant get it.

" Maby he was wating for you to grow up enough for him Yako" My mom said from the hall way. I didn't even know that she was home.

"Mom why are you listining to me talk and how long have you been there?" I quickly asked her

"I proably heard the whole conversation I was walking up the stairs when you started to rant. And I heard you say some thing about before Noagmi-san you did not want to be a detective. At first I thought that you had someone in here with you and was wating to for you to finish but when you called your stuffed bird by its name I knew that you were alone and trying to think it out by saying it out loud." My mother said smugly, when she wants to she can be observant "And I always thought that something was different about him now I know what it is. But as long as you are happy dear and he is good to you I dont mind if you spend the rest of your life with him." And with that my mom patted me on the head and walked away.

"I am going to order some food why dont you come down when you are done talking to your little bird friend."

What in the world did my mom mean that Neuro had been wating for me to grow up? I am even more confused now more than I was before I started thinking about it.  
"Talking to you was no help" I told Chieko my life size stuffed purple and green parrot. I rember when I bought this stuffed toy it was when Neuro was in hell and it reminded me of his demon form. I had taken to talking to my substitute companion about my cases and life problems. I laid back on my bed and watied for my mom to let me know that the food is here. After a little while the door bell rang and my mom called me to come and eat.

The smell drifting up the stairs was so delicious smelling that I was drolling by time that I got to the dinning room. My mom was setting the food out on the table she had ordered from the new restruant that opened down the street last week I have not had a chance to try it yet.

.  
"Mom this looks so good. This is gourme food. The kind that tasts better after it ages for a while before they fix it."  
I said drolling and fixing a plate and eating as slow as I could get myself to so I could enjoy the food more.  
"See sweetheart some things are worth wating till they are at the peek so it is all the better." Mom said

.

. _QLICK_went a thought in my brain and I couldnt even rember how to eat what was in my hand for a moment.

I just stood there with my mouth open, plate in my hand and fork hovering in the air.

There is no way that that is the answer.

Just no way.

Could my mom be right and that Neuro was truly wating for me to reach my peek. It has become almost to easy to solve mysteries of late. There is no way that I am what Neuro was wating on,

"Mom do you really think that Neuro could really like me that way?" I asked her

"Yes I do you don't notice the way that he watches you it is not that of just an assistant or even a boss whichever it is. I noticed that he watches over you far more than a man would for just anyone, And after what I heard earlier it makes me think that he really does want you and that might be the mystery for him that he figured out that you were what he needed and that you need to do what you usually do to finish out the mystery. I have paid attention to what you two have done over the years and that is how it goes you get the why and he gets the who maby he does not get the why yet and needs you to tell him."

"I think that I need to go to the office mom thank you for dinner" I told her as I shoved the last of the food in my mouth and grabbed my coat then headed out the door.

Now all I need to do is talk to Neuro to get all the facts in line. Could it really be that I am the Ultimate mystery or will I be making a fool of my self. The more I think of it the more I know that I am right. Time to confront the demon on what I know.

It did not take long to get to the office and when I opened the office door Neuro was grinning so big that it was hard to see the rest of his face.

"So have you figured out what the ultimate mystery is louse? You look like you have something to say."

* * *

**So this is my little development that has nothing to do with my other stories. It is the result of having a child that stays up till four am and I have to watch cartoons. If I can get the other part that I started out for Neuros POV I will get it to you soon. And I havnt forgot my other stories they just take more effort to continue when my brain does not want to cooperate. I wrote this out in LJ last night but when I got it here I changed a few things and alot of mistakes. I like FanFiction much better it is easier to use and I get to please my readers. **

**Thank you for thaking your time to read my story please give me a review even if it is to say that you read it so I know that someone likes it.**


End file.
